


Nightmares of a fox

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, mean clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Nothing like a good wake up in the middle of the night to know your loved one had a nightmare
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares of a fox

'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'

Leona fell off the bed with a scream, landing on the ground with a loud thump. That blasted clock woke her up on an ungodly hour of two in the morning. Again. 

"Please, accept the gift, Leona. It won't be a nuisance, Leona..." She muttered angrily while trying to untangle herself from the sheets "Next time I'll refuse presents from Teemo" She growled in annoyance. Trying to free herself was harder than she thought "Am I really wrapping myself so tightly when I sleep?"

She barely had time to process what's going on when the door to her room burst open falling from the hinges. Ahri was standing in the entrance, her magic ready.

"Who?! How?! When?! Who's attacking! Show yourself!" She looked around only to spot Leona tangled in sheets and a loudly beeping clock "What happened?" She kneeled near her girlfriend who now freed herself from the sheets.

"Oh nothing much" She shot a deadly glare towards the clock "That thing woke me up again" She pinched the bridge of her nose "Where's my sword? I'll show this thing what it means to mess with me" She looked around before covering her ears.

'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at the clock. It knocked it to the ground and it fell apart. It's annoying beeping now silent.

Leona groaned and lay on the ground. She grabbed another pillow and screamed into it. Ahri's ears fell flat against her head. She could feel Leona's anger and irritation. 

The Solari sighed loudly and looked at her girlfriend "Sorry. I woke you up" She sat up and looked deeply into her lover's eyes which made Ahri shudder. 

The fox still wasn't used to Leona's piercing gaze yet so full of kindness and love. Something meant only for her.

"I was up anyway" She whispered.

Leona raised an eyebrow "What? Why?" She took Ahri's hands in hers and squeezed lightly. 

Ahri averted her gaze and covered her blushing face with her tail "I... no, it's nothing to worry about..." She let out a nervous chuckle, tail wrapping around Leona.

Her lover pulled her into a warm hug and kissed the crown oh her head. She poked at Ahri's ear which twitched adorably "You can always tell me, love. You know I won't laugh or judge you" She pulled away from Ahri at arm's length "What's wrong, sweetie?"

The vixen sighed and averted her gaze, ears going flat "I... I had a bad dream" She could feel Leona tense "It was when we were fighting against Darius and Draven. When... when Darius struck you with his axe" She felt the Solari shake at the painful memory "You... You were... You weren't getting up. You weren't breathing! You were gone! He killed you!" She wailed while wrapping her arms tightly around Leona.

Leona returned the hug and let the fox girl cry. She started to gently rock them back and forth, whispering softly "I'm here. Hear this?" She placed Ahri's hand on her chest where her heart was "I'm alive. I'm breathing" She smiled lightly when she felt Ahri nod. She let her cuddle closer and grinned when Ahri's tail tickled her ear "Hey, that tickles!" 

The vixen chuckled "Good. That way I know you are here with me" She pecked her lover's lips "I love you. I hope you know that" She hid her blushing face in Leona's chest.

The Solari chuckled quietly "And I love you too. And I'll be with you for as long as you have me" 

Ahri grinned "Which will be a very long time"

"Oh? How long then?" Leona's voice had a teasing tone in it. She tickled Ahri's ribs and the fox squirmed. 

"Well..." She traced her finger along Leona's chest "I was thinking till the day we die but maybe even a little longer, no?" She glanced at her lover and smiled.

The Solari returned the smile and kissed her. She heard Ahri sigh and deepened the kiss. 

"You. Are. The. Best" Ahri said between kisses which caused Leona to laugh wholeheartedly. 

"So I've been told!" She booped her girlfriend's nose "Feeling any better?" Her smile was fond and gentle.

Ahri nodded and wrapped her tail around them "Much better. Thank you"

"Of course. I'm always here for you" She kissed her nose "Though..." She looked at the door "Who's gonna fix this?"

"Shit..." Ahri winced "Maybe Braum? He likes to tinker with things"

Leona chuckled "Sounds fair by me" She pulled her lover into her loving embrace "For now, let's just enjoy each other's company, ok?" She laughed when Ahri snuggled even closer.

"Fine by me, love"


End file.
